「GALATEA」
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [DRABBLE] • A ti con tus monstruos que se refugian en las goteras de tu corazón, a ti que me dueles a mí en el ventrículo izquierdo. Seis sílabas, resbalan, aquí, por mi caja torácica. • [TWT] Para Yume ofc!


**GALATEA.**

 **Nota:** Es importante leer el fanfic ** _Lucifer_** de _Yume Musume_ para entender los acontecimientos aquí narrados.

* * *

 _Uno por ciento de interés._

Porqué sus manos tiemblan, sienten y palpitan desde la muñeca.

Con la ambrosía de los humanos a la dicha de Eva y la maldad de Adán.

Se desdibuja, tiembla, algo palpita en su cabeza y se desplaza por el cráneo de un lado a otro como un puñado de aves carroñeras que le acarician el cerebro con sus plumas y le hacen cosquillas.

—Tú, amigo, estás podrido.

Qué chistoso, creí haberte escuchado decir que el podrido era yo. La mandíbula le tiembla, el metal oxidado de sus huesos está por caer, la sal de sus dientes se come su razón.

 _Diez por ciento de interés._

Yura camina, de pies chiquitos y columna vertebral de flores que chorrean hasta quemarse en la nieve.

Pestañas de plomo que barren corduras y por donde sea que camina siembra agobio. Es una danza que mira a lo lejos, de manera religiosa. Yura de ojos de océano, que es más listo que todos, que pasa a tu lado y te vuelve un fracasado.

Dientes de margarita y labios de granate pudriéndose de hermosura; el hombre profanó tanto una vez la tierra que incluso Dios se asqueó de su creación.

Yura se aborrece, con honestidad, porque tiene manos de marchita primavera.

 _Quince por ciento de interés._

Tiene besos de acero frío, que queman las sombras de un pasado de humo, ya extinto.

Lo devora con hambre y desesperación, pues es un perro hambriento de la calle, mientras más raspa con su lengua más encuentra de ese sabor, como a chamuscado, como a vinagre y desolación. Yura está tan roto que él lo aprieta un poquito más y le rompe los huesos de cristal.

Las venas de su cuerpo que es una ciudad se abren con la lluvia, y la inmundicia de sus calles se cuela entre las alcantarillas hasta el vacío del negro de su alma.

 _Diecisiete por ciento de interés._

En el inicio del todo hay un animal que baja de los montes y este animal podía volverse medio humano.

—Llevas mucho tiempo esperando que te diga que esto es una pesadilla, —así, comienza la diatriba—, ¿cuánto rasgaste tu garganta?

Hubo una vez un animal que podía alimentarse de la fe de las personas, sin embargo este animal que no es ni humano ni bestia tocó un cadáver. Y fundió su sangre con la del cadáver y bebió de él y comió de él y fue expulsado de Israel.

¿Sabes cómo se llaman los vampiros que chupan la fe?

 _Veinticinco por ciento de interés._

La rodilla hace un sonido hueco cuando cae.

Labios de espinas venenosas que gruñen y dientes de nieve que rechinan. El odio que escuece, las manos que se vuelven espada e intentan traspasar el humo de la desdicha y el engaño.

Los huesos de opal crujen como nueces, hay aguas de desengaño bajo ellos, un sonido purulento, la respiración agitada. La secreción camina sobre su piel y continúa, sus labios sorben las vísceras de la violencia y se atraganta con ellas.

Regurgita dentro de su estómago, hasta el abismo de la maldad como una hija que cae por un hijo.

 _Cincuenta por ciento de interés._

Pies de luna que besa, piernas de carretera al infierno. Cuando se quita los pantalones lo deja ver, otro tanto, bajo las enaguas del abismo metafórico en sus pulsos convalecientes. Él lo adora.

Esfinge de mal contenidos intereses, ven y cercena mi carne pedazo a pedazo y atesora mi sangre de oro molido. Ven y ámame como es debido incluso si tus garras no saben más que rasgar y tus colmillos no saben más que perforar.

Kai lo adora por noches de infamia, desesperado, removiéndose en vals insonoro de huesos que se hacen polvo y coágulos de saliva podrida, lasciva.

 _Sesenta y dos por ciento de interés._

Estridente, golpea las paredes que chorrean de la inmundicia humana.

AHAHAH

haahAHA

Y vomitas todas tus alegrías y tristezas. Las sorbes del piso junto a la sangre marchita que acabas de matar, que el desprecio jamás te ha sentado tan hermoso ni tan funesto. Pues tu cuerpo se retuerce, como un arpa quebrada y tus costillas profieren la más fina de las melodías.

Serpenteas sobre el cuerpo que está debajo de ti, te está mirando, sabe lo que haces con ese ojo entre tus fauces que lo mancillan todo, lo que haces con esa lengua viperina que fulgura en odio.

 _Setenta y ocho por ciento de interés._

Te detiene.

Te está mirando con sus ojos de amatista; te toma de las manos-garras-tragedias que cortan todo a su paso, incluso a él. Paras, sólo un segundo para tomar aire entre tu boquita de fresa que chorrea órganos cercenados y pecados por igual.

Nadie puede oír los gritos salvo ustedes, salvo tú, cuando la carne trémula avanza por tu garganta y te sientes un poco más vivo y un poco más muerto.

Te acaricia como si te adorara, como si quisiera conservarte, como si realmente fueras importante para él. Y le sonríes, entre la inmundicia aciaga de tu alma.

 _Noventa por ciento de interés._

En el inicio de todo está Yuriy Ivanov, atiende un par de llamadas y vuelve a la cama.

Piel de leche agria al tacto de Kuznetsov, sal del mar de Tetis que forman sus huesos, se arquea bajo su tacto, lo muerde con sus hambres carnívoras _«no me destruyas, querido ¿si me comes quién va a adorarte?»_

A ti con tus monstruos que se refugian en las goteras de tu corazón, a ti que me dueles a mí en el ventrículo izquierdo. Seis sílabas, resbalan, aquí, por mi caja torácica.

Yuriy comecoMECOME,

Bryan engañaENGañaenGAÑA.

¿La carne de quién? ¿De él? (no) ¿Del otro? (no) ¿De quién sino?

De ti.

 _Cien por ciento de mí interés._


End file.
